


Ice-cubes

by Lilly0



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot to have sex. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-cubes

Yuya has long fingers, beautiful, slender and long. Yamada has always felt addicted to them in a weird way. He lets out a sigh when he can feel them wandering down his spine, tracing his hips before they move up again and over his shoulders.  
  
“Why are you so pretty?” Yuya asks and his voice sounds unusually hoarse.   
  
Yamada likes that tone, that tinge of lust and that hint of possessiveness. “You are just as pretty,” he mumbles. “A lot prettier even.”  
  
“What do you like about me?”  
  
“Your hands!” Yamada says and blushes almost immediately as he realizes the words that just slipped his lips. Fuck it. Is he some sort of lovey-dovey girl!?  
  
Yuya doesn’t say anything though – gladly – instead he bends forward, kissing Yamada’s shoulder blades. His lips form into a smile against his skin. “You taste sweaty,” he teases.  
  
“Well, it’s hot.”  
  
“Hm,” Yuya says and when Yamada turns around he can sear a weird glint in his eyes. “Wait here,” the older one says and is away from their bed all of a sudden. When he is back he carries a bowl with something – Yamada almost expects it to be some sorts of fruits and that Yuya wants to feed him.   
  
It’s only when he suddenly feels something cold on his skin that he realizes it’s most likely not some delicious strawberries Yuya brought along. He breathes in sharply as the wet cold traces down his back. When it’s about to slip down onto their bed, Yuya catches it again, moving it further over Yamada’s body.   
  
Ice cubes?   
  
Yamada doesn’t know if he should be pissed now or weirdly aroused. When the ice cube turns into water he holds his breath though, curiously waiting for Yuya to make his next move. Yuya continues by letting another piece of ice drop down on his skin. Yamada squeals in shock but Yuya moves the little bud around his back nevertheless.   
  
“Turn over, Ryo-“ Yuya says and it sounds like a mix between a demand and question. It’s probably that hint of dominance in Yuya’s voice that makes him do it. He looks directly into Yuya’s beautiful dark eyes now, they are clouded with lust, his lips slightly parted. He moves the ice-cube over his stomach now, until he reaches his nipples.   
  
“Fuck,” Yamada hisses but it’s not really a complaint because Yuya bends down now, taking the ice cube in his mouth and starting to suck his left nipple, one his hands squeezes his right nipple meanwhile.   
  
Then the ice is away all of a sudden and Yuya takes a new one into his mouth. This time he doesn’t tease Yamada’s nipples though, instead he moves the ice up his neck with his lips until he reaches Yamada’s lips. Yamada parts them slightly, allowing Yuya to let the ice cube drop into his mouth. Then there are Yuya’s lips pressed against his all of a sudden, his tongue moving the ice cube around inside his mouth. Damn it, this is so freaking hot!   
  
The sensation moves directly down his cock. “Yuya-“ he mumbles when Yuya moves away.  
  
“Soon,” Yuya promises. “Turn over again.”   
  
Yamada does it without questioning. This time Yuya drops a handful of ice cubes at once. His skin isn’t that sensitive anymore but still the amount of ice makes him shiver and squeal a little. Yuya chuckles a little, one hand holding the ice-cubes in place, the other pulling Yamada’s pants down. 

Yamada has half expected what comes next but still it is a little surprise and the sensation is flooding him as Yuya moves an ice cube over his butt, his other hand parting his butt cheeks. Then he can feel the icy cold suddenly inside him. Yuya has pushed it inside his hole without any previous warning. Yamada’s breath hitches a bit, it feels cold but Yuya’s finger moving with the ice cube feels so freaking hot at the same time.   
  
Then the sensation is gone all of a sudden and next thing Yamada realises is Yuya’s slick fingers against his entrance, rubbing and probing first before he pushes two fingers and an ice cube inside at once.   
  
“Fuck, Yuya,” Yamada moans.   
  
“Soon,” Yuya teases and Yamada can hear how he removes his own pants. The fingers inside him are probing until they find the right angle and brush over his sensitive spot with the cold of the ice cube surrounding them. Yamada closes his eyes as the sensations are flooding him, a wave of white bliss filling him up.   
  
He almost doesn’t realize how Yuya continues stretching him until he pulls him up on his knees to have a better angle. “Are you ready?” Yuya asks and he can feel his lips against his back and a trail of kisses.   
  
“Just do it already!” Yamada huffs and his voice sounds weird to his own ears.  
  
“Hm~” Yuya mumbles, sounding similarly affected. When he can feel Yuya’s dick pressed against his entrance and slowly being pushed inside him, the stretch feels a bit too much for a moment. But Yuya gives him time to recover before he moves his hips, hands touching his shoulders and sides affectionately meanwhile.   
  
When he has adapted to the intrusion Yamada sits up a bit to feel Yuya’s whole body against his back. The latter wraps an arm around him to stead him before he starts rocking his hips, movements slow first before they are getting faster and more forceful.   
  
It’s only when he can feel Yuya’s hand with a bunch of ice-cubes around his dick that he realises the teasing isn’t quite over yet. But Yamada almost doesn’t mind it since Yuya wraps his fingers around his cock tightly, moving his hand with fast movements.   
  
When Yamada approaches his orgasm he drops down on his palms and elbows again, feeling how Yuya’s hips snap against his frantically now, his hand moving around his cock in similar messy movements.   
  
He comes faster than usual, a foggy wave of want surrounding him before he can feel his body finding its release. He drops down on his stomach, no strength in his arms anymore. He almost doesn’t realize how Yuya finds his orgasm too until the latter drops down next to him on his back.   
  
“Good?” Yuya asks after a while, his breath still going heavier than usual.  
  
Yamada nods tiredly. Probably too good.


End file.
